1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for obtaining a retro-illumination image of an examinee's eye and a method of obtaining a retro-illumination image of an examinee's eye by use of the ophthalmic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as one of intraocular lenses, a TORIC-Intraocular lens for astigmatism correction has been developed. In a case of prescribing such a TORIC-Intraocular lens, a corneal curvature and a corneal astigmatic axis are calculated by a keratometer (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-169778). Also, an ocular axial length is calculated by an ocular axial length measurement apparatus. Based on these results, a TORIC-Intraocular lens to be inserted is determined.
Subsequently, an operator puts a first mark in a direction of a horizontal axis of an examinee's eye by use of a dedicated member. The operator also puts a second mark at a position corresponding to an astigmatic axis (strong principal meridian direction) of the examinee's eye with reference to the first mark. The operator inserts the intraocular lens into the eye such that the second mark and an astigmatic axis of the TORIC-Intraocular lens may correspond to each other.